


Memory Glitch

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Auror!Gellert, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Albus is suffering from temporary memory loss as he gets hit by multiple spells at the same time. When he learns that Gellert is hisloverAlbus is in awe in shock. He lets Gellert know how handsome he is, but it doesn't stop there. He also makes sure to tell half of Hogwarts that he has a hot boyfriend.Luckily, the memory loss is only temporary and Albus will be just fine.





	Memory Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr, an amnesia fic. I am crap at writing angst, so I made it fluffy and funny lol. Hope you like it.

''Albus, here, lay down,'' stammered Gellert, carrying Albus over to his private quarter as the older wizard was trying to collect himself. A fight broke out between Gellert, an Auror, and the Minister for magic. It was a stupid fight, really, and Albus wanted to break it up by stepping right in the middle of them as the two attempted to blast each other with spells. Albus collapsed on the floor, but managed to pick himself up quite quickly. He seemed alright at first glance, but Gellert noticed that his lover wasn't quite okay as he didn't seem to remember who he was. Nor who Albus was himself as he kept looking around, Gellert having an arm wrapped around him and he placed him onto the couch as he was pacing around the sitting room of Albus' rooms, who was now looking around.

“Who’s Albus?” asked Albus and then narrowed his eyes as he was looking around the room. Somehow, it seemed strangely familiar to him, but he didn’t know where he had seen it before as his head was aching and he then rubbed his forehead. Gellert’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he heard that question and he hurried over to his lover’s side, gently placing a hand on top of his knee as he was kneeling in front of him.

“You’re Albus,” said Gellert and Albus narrowed his eyes. He was? Why couldn’t he remember? Albus wanted to freak out, but then Gellert looked up at him and they locked eyes, Albus feeling calm in a heartbeat and he just smiled. He didn’t know this man, yet he was so calm when he’d look into those eyes. They were beautiful and brought his peace. He had seen them many times, was what he realised and then he blinked. “Albus, I know this must be strange and you’re probably freaking out,” said Gellert, trying to remain calm in the current situation. “Your name is Albus Dumbledore and you seem to have an amnesia due to multiple spells hitting you at the same time,” whispered Gellert and Albus narrowed his eyes.

“Okay?” asked Albus as he didn’t know what to say and he just shrugged, deciding to trust this handsome man. “And who are you?” asked Albus, cocking his head to the side. Something told him that the two of them knew each other and Albus was praying that they were close.

“I’m Gellert, I’m-” he stated and then looked down, feeling horrible. It was because of him that Albus was in this condition. “Merlin, I’m so sorry Al,” whispered Gellert and placed his hand on top of Albus’, who looked down and his heart leaped up to his throat. Albus flinched and Gellert misunderstood that, quickly pulling his hand away.

“You can keep holding my hand,” blurted out Albus and Gellert blinked.

“Oh, um, okay, I… I called for Minerva and she’ll know what to-”

“Are we friends?” asked Albus and Gellert have him a smile.

“We’re, um, much closer than friends,” said Gellert and Albus’ eyes widened.

“Oh God… we’re not brothers are we?!” asked Albus in horror and Gellert started laughing, shaking his head.

“No, we’re closer than brothers,” said Gellert and Albus went red in the face. “We’re, um, lovers, you could say so. Yes. Partners,” he said and Albus’ eyes widened. Merlin, this handsome man was his _lover_?! Albus was _shooketh_. He was dating this handsome man?! Albus couldn’t look away from him and then he looked down, another flush creeping upon his cheeks and Gellert gave him an amused look.

“Are you sure?” asked Albus and Gellert grinned.

“I’m pretty sure that I love you, yes,” said Gellert as his smile was widening.

“You _love_ me,” said Albus as if he was trying to make sure that this was really _real._ Somehow he was able to make such a gorgeous man fall in love with him! How? He didn’t know and it honestly felt surreal. “And I’m pretty sure I love you too,” whispered Albus. “I mean all I want to do is kiss you,” confessed Albus and then looked into Gellert’s eyes. “And your eyes are beautiful,” he added, not even knowing he had been gently holding onto Gellert’s face.

Gellert didn’t say anything as he was just kneeling in front of Albus and allowed him to do as he pleased. Albus was gently running his fingers over Gellert’s cheek and his smile was growing as he gently skimmed his fingers over Gellert’s eyebrows, then gently touched his golden hair and blinked a few times, before he brought his fingers over to the bridge of Gellert’s nose and then gently touched Gellert’s lips, skimming fingers over them and the younger wizard couldn’t resist as he puckered up and gently pressed a kiss on top of Albus’ fingertips. Albus smiled and was just in awe.

“I’m dating a model,” blurted out Albus and Gellert started laughing, almost forgetting how serious the situation was and he then placed a hand on top of Albus’ forehead, trying to make sure that his temperature was okay as his face looked a bit hot. Gellert narrowed his eyes and then turned around. What was taking Minerva so long?! “And you’re an Auror, you say?” he then asked, because he remembered Gellert talking something about it and he gave him a little nod. “Merlin, I’ve really outdone myself,” said Albus to himself, patting himself on the back and Gellert only grinned. Oh, at least Albus was in a cheerful mood despite him forgetting everything. Gellert only hoped that there was a way to restore Albus’ memories and that it wasn’t a permanent damage.

Albus then looked down and saw something hanging around his neck. A vial! He narrowed his eyes, because that looked very similar to him. He had seen it before and Gellert went silent when he saw Albus gently taking the vial into his hand and was studying it, a frown in between his eyebrows deepening and he then closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming up.

_“Gellert are you sure?”_

_“Yes. I want to be bound to you forever. Don’t you want the same?”_

_“Of course. I love you.”_

_“I love you too, Albus.”_

Albus’ eyes snapped back open and he looked up at Gellert. “Are we married?” whispered Albus as he was holding the vial in his hand and Gellert almost burst laughing again, because the excitement in Albus’ voice was over the top and he seemed to remember _something._ So, that was a good sign.

“Well,” said Gellert. “You could say so, in a way,” said Gellert and Albus’ eyes widened.

“Hey, I’m not wearing a wedding ring,” said Albus as he was inspecting his hands and then he looked over at Gellert’s. “I don’t see you having one either,” he then added and Gellert shook his head, grinning. Merlin, was Albus adorable.

“No, the vial,” said Gellert and gently touched it, Albus looking down. “It’s a blood pact, we’ve made a pact when we were teens to always stay together,” he said and Albus’ eyes widened again and he gasped. So, a blood pact! They made a blood pact!

“Merlin, I’m amazing,” said Albus and Gellert started laughing. Before he could say something else, the door opened with a slam and Minerva stepped inside of the private quarters, looking paler than usual. She came as soon as she heard the news of what happened to her friend, but was quite surprised when she saw that both, Gellert and Albus, were laughing. What was the meaning of this?! Albus looked at her and was surprised. Oh, he knew her! Well, sort of.

“Hey, I know you,” pointed out Albus and Gellert chuckled.

“I came as soon as I heard the news,” stammered Minerva as it seemed like she was the only one taking this serious. “How is he?” asked Minerva as Gellert stepped closer to her and he just shrugged as he honestly didn’t know.

“He seems alright. He does appear to remember some things,” said Gellert and Minerva nodded.

“What did the nurse say?” asked Minerva and Gellert gave her a dumbfounded look. McGonagall arched an eyebrow and then her jaw dropped. “You did take him to the Hospital Wing, yes?” asked Minerva and Gellert made a step back, rubbing the back of his neck. He was in such a hurry to get Albus to lay down that he had completely forgotten about the Hospital Wing. The look on his face said it all and Minerva needed a moment to collect herself and not take her anger out on Gellert. “Merlin, help me, I’m dealing with a band of baboons,” she said to herself.

“In my defence-” started Gellert, but Minerva stepped to Albus and interrupted Gellert.

“Hey, Albus,” said Minerva softly and Albus looked up. “I need to get you to the Hospital Wing so our nurse can take a look at you,” said Minerva softly and Albus narrowed his eyes. He wanted to tell her that he didn’t want to go, but there was something on her face that let him know that it was for the best if he just did what he was told. Albus nodded instead and Minerva smiled. “Come with me,” said McGonagall and Albus slowly followed her, McGonagall then looking over at Gellert. “You’re coming as well or are you planning to continue standing there as a useless piece of wood?” asked Minerva sternly and Gellert was soon following the strict woman up to the Hospital Wing.

“Do you know I’m dating a model?” asked Albus as they were walking up Minerva looked at him. This was so… unlike Albus and she just gave him a polite smile and kept walking, Gellert snorting as he was walking in the back. “He says he loves me and I think I love him as well,” went on by saying Albus and Minerva gave him a little smile.

“That’s nice,” she said out of politeness and Albus nodded.

“His eyes are stunning,” said Albus and Minerva said nothing. “Don’t you agree?” asked Albus and then pouted as he didn’t get a reply. “No?” asked Albus and huffed, but was then distracted by the moving staircase and he pointed. “Gellert, look, the stairs are moving!” pointed out Albus and Gellert only nodded with a grin. How was he _this_ adorable?! However, Albus didn’t dare to step on the moving stairs alone. “Can you hold my hand, _husband?_ ” asked Albus and Gellert happily complied, Minerva the only one taking the situation seriously.

As they walked down the halls, some of the students were pointing to Albus and Gellert holding hands and Albus was proudly parading around while holding Gellert’s hand. “We’re together. He’s handsome, isn’t he?” said Albus to a couple of six year students, who only started giggling, Minerva walking faster, much to her liking quite quickly reaching the Hospital Wing, where the nurse took a proper look at Albus.

As it turned out, it was nothing serious; it was a temporary amnesia, brought by Albus being hit by more than one spell at the time. As a result of the trauma that his body suffered, he suffered memory loss, but the nurse told them that Albus would be able to regain his memory in a matter of a few hours, but still decided to keep him in the Hospital Wing just in case. Gellert felt relieved that it was nothing serious, happily sitting by Albus’ bed, who still didn’t know why he had to be laying down. While the two were chatting, Minerva decided to leave them alone and come to check up on Albus in a few hours. After all, he was in good hands with Gellert.

Albus was holding on Gellert’s hand still and the younger wizard was just smiling as he watched Albus looking up at him. “Can you lie down next to me? I’m bored,” said Albus. “I mean, we’re married so it’s okay, yes?” asked Albus and Gellert only grinned. He liked how Albus just decided that they were _married_. Made him smile.

“More than okay,” said Gellert happily and lied down next to Albus, who scooted to the side and then happily curled up next to Gellert, who gently buried his fingers into Albus’ hair and Albus sighed happily. Gellert looked down as Albus was looking up, studying his lips and then looked down, but then back at his lips and Gellert grinned. Albus was contemplating; he wanted to kiss Gellert. “Something the matter?”

Albus shook his head and in the end he leaned in, gently placing his lips on top of Gellert’s, who let a little muffled gasp out of surprise and smiled when Albus pressed their lips together for the second time. Albus gasped when their lips met, it felt just so right. Though he didn’t remember him, their bodies fit together, the way Gellert’s lips gently moved against his, him gently holding him by the back of his neck. It felt familiar. It felt like home and Albus smiled.

“Mmm I have such a handsome husband,” whispered Albus after Gellert moved away and Gellert started laughing again, Albus grinning. Even though Albus didn’t remember Gellert, his body sure did, because he felt safe in Gellert’s arms and he just kept smiling as he was playing with Gellert’s fingers in his hand. “We need matching rings though,” announced Albus and Gellert was shaking with laughter again.

“Yes?”

“Yes,” said Albus happily and then sighed. “We do live together, yes?”

“Of course,” said Gellert with amusement on his face.

“Do we have children?” asked Albus and Gellert’s heart skipped a beat.

“Not as of yet, but-”

“We’ll adopt, yes,” said Albus and Gellert’s heart melted as he kissed his lover again.

 

* * *

 

**Three hours later**

“Please, Gellert, just Kedavra me,” said Albus as he stuffed his face into the pillow and Gellert was laughing. Albus was able to make full recovery an hour ago and was now horrified of the things he said and did. Especially showcasing their relationship around the castle to the students and he flushed. “I can’t believe I just… I mean,” said Albus and then scowled at Gellert. “This isn’t funny, Gellert!”

“No, you’re right,” said Gellert. “It’s hilarious.”

“Bugger off, Gellert,” whined Albus and Gellert grinned.

“Why? I thought you wanted us to get matching rings and-”

“ _Enough,_ ” said Albus and flushed. Though, he didn’t mind the idea. He quite liked it, but he was currently too embarrassed and he then sat up. “Minerva will kill me,” he then said and Gellert only shook his head. He was just… smiling and Albus glared at him. “Stop _smiling_ and help-”

“I’m sorry,” said Gellert and shook his head. “I’m just happy,” he said. “That you didn’t get seriously injured,” he quickly said as he could see that Albus was getting angry again and just like that, Albus wasn’t angry any more. Bloody hell, why did Gellert know exactly what to say to make his anger disappear?! “And that your memories are back. But, you were adorable when-”

“I want to forget,” whined Albus.

“Even without memories, you still liked me,” said Gellert happily and Albus flushed.

“Well, that’s a given and-”

“You should be lucky, you know? What did you say? You’re dating a model?” asked Gellert and Albus rolled his eyes, picked up the pillow and stuffed it into Gellert’s face, whose laughter got louder. “I’m so handsome and-” he started again, but then laughed as Albus threw him on the bed and climbed on top of him.

“You’ll never let me forget this, will you?”

“Never,” said Gellert and started laughing when Albus rolled his eyes and fell on the bed next to him. Gellert rolled onto his side and just wrapped his arms around Albus, sighing happily. “Thank God you’re okay,” he then muttered into his ear and Albus only returned him the hug. Gellert must had been worried, but everything was okay. That was what mattered!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comment/like if you liked it :)


End file.
